Haseo8
Haseo8 was a twinblade who joined The World sometime in March 2007. He has made many friends since, and had a lot of fun. Ever since The World was shut down all character data deleted it's been going up and down a few times. Last time it went up he created Sparrow, a Heavyblade. Ended up recreating Haseo8 as a Heavyblade. Online Appearance Haseo8's a Heavyblade . A Heavyblade is a class that wields a huge sword. They're on the slow end and lack some magical abilities, but make up for it with a high attack power. He used to be a Twinblade. Haseo8 has flaming hair and wears a bandana which is partially covered by his hair. He also whears a black cloak. Personality Haseo8 is a kind person. He always helps out his friends. He's often very lazy though and doesn't level much. He's very friendly and always jumps at the chance at making friends. He gets discouraged a lot but keeps moving with the support of his friends. He hates to lose his friends, that's his number one fear, or was it two? I forget. He's not very talkative though but get him into a subject he really likes and he won't shut up. Friends Haseo8 has made many friends ever since he started The World. akin: His very first friend in The World but sometime in March or the month after he stopped logging in and he never saw him he eventually heard back from him again and then he never heard from him again. Cojin: akin's brother. Haseo8 met him around the time he met akin. He kept playing even after akin dissappeared. He says he knows everything. Alkaid: The way Alkaid and Haseo8 met is still unknowned. Haseo8 joined her in the S.P.A. tournament that never happened. She eventually booted him out of the team because his level was too high; he eventually forgave her. Anoka: Formally knowned as Black Cat. They became friends in an unusual way. Haseo8 grew to like her and Anoka grew to like him. They evetually got married in The World. They have contact with each other outside of the computer. Rynx: The way they met is a bit unknowned. They became good friends after a while. rOOster: Haseo8 met him around the time he met Rynx. They became good friends as well. 0 v a n: AKA rOOster. He is rOOster. He announced it to everyone, and some of the players already had the idea that he was rOOster. He tried to invite Haseo8 into the Lost Brigade but Haseo8 didn't want to abandon his guild which he was guild master of for a time, Soul Society. He gave him the same offer again, but Haseo8 gave him the same answer. Ruka: Haseo8 met her through his connection with 0 v a n and his support of the Lost Brigade. They became something sort of friends soon after. Kresnik: The way they met is also a bit unknowned. Haseo8 remembers fighting him in a duel once and lost but almost won. Terror_of_Death: Something sort of friends, I think. His Guild Master in Fallen Chaos, he helped him out on his first days against a guild of PKers at Hulle Granz Cathedral, which was lead by a former guild member. Buring: Guild member, met him during the S.P.A. tournament that never happened. They became friends soon after. Hiroto: It is unknown how they met, but they seem to be friends. There are much more but there are way too many to put. This may be updated later. Some of his friends can add onto the friend section of this. Offline Basic Info Haseo8's info is a mystery. Personality He's a kind a person. He barely ever talks when in public. When on a subject he really likes he won't shut up. He often talks to himself for some reason. He doesn't have many friends. He also has a tendency to lose his temper. History Joining The World I found out about The World while I was actually looking for an online game based on .Hack's The world. I found a video on YouTube showcasing it with a link to the site in the description. I immediately followed the link and promptly made an account and downloaded the the game. I was naive and stupid and unoriginal so I tried to recreate Kite's character. someone taught me the bare basics about how to play. The bare, bare basics. I was on my own from that point on. No one really helped me much. I later deleted that character and made Haseo8, a Twinblade. I would later end up getting attached to that name. First Days in The World More to be added later. Closing More might be added to this. Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:AdeptRogueHaseo Just another Haseo Clone?